Daniel S. Nguyen
Daniel S. Nguyen (full name: Daniel Simon Nguyen, birth name: Truong Dung Nguyen ("Nguyễn Trường Dũng" in Vietnamese)) is an expert fisherman from East Blue. He began his fishing career and earned millions of money. He is a great investor of the Revolutionary Army, as 1/5 of the invest money came from him. Currently, he is a member of the Revolutionary Army - 47th Division. Information * Codename: Pesces * Eye color: Dark Brown * Hair color: Black, Gray (aging) * Skin color: Fairly dark * First bounty (berries): 27,000,000 * Second bounty: 127,000,000 * Third bounty: 377,000,000 * Family: ** Seina Tominaga (ex-wife) (deceased) ** Oda Trong Nguyen (aka Nguyen Van Trong) (son) ** Truong Sinh Nguyen (eldest brother) ** Trong Quy Nguyen (nephew) ** Thai Nguyen (younger brother) ** Tien Dung Nguyen (younger brother) Appearance Daniel is a relatively tall and skinny man (short, compared with the other RA47 members as his height doesn't even reach 2 meters). Although he lacks of weight, he has some muscles, which proves he is not an ordinary fighter. His face is seen to have some wrinkles on his forehead, inner cheek around his nose, mouth and above the eyebrows. His hair is originally black, but it's graying due to aging. On his right eye, he wears a black eye-patch, as his right eye was blind. He has a long, graying beard on his chin and black-and-white mustache. His default outfit consists of a dark red shirt, a silver ring on his right hand, a silver gauntlet on his right wrist, a belt carrying a pocket of baits, a pocket of some rifle bullets, and a bamboo pipe which he uses to smoke, black cargo shorts, a pair of black rubber sandals and a light-yellow cone-shaped straw hat with metal-enhanced edge, which he often paints in camouflage green in order to blend into the bushes or high grass. He carries a quiver on the lower back and a compound bow, or a bolt-action rifle with iron sight horizontally on the back, or much more rarely, a submachine gun with drum magazine. Sometimes, he's seen carrying a fishing rod or a fishing net launcher. Power, abilities and weapons Haki and Rokushiki Daniel is somewhat a good fighter, however, he is a very dauntless one. He mastered the Armament Haki, Rankyaku and even the strongest type of Rokushiki: Rokuogan. He is the only known one to use Rokuogan with both bare hand and the melee weapon (the metal stick/spear). Archery and marksmanship Daniel has an outstanding eyesight, as he can see a seagull which is approx. 6.64 nautical miles (exactly 12.3 km) away and shot it with his bow or his rifle without missing. Therefore, he is among the two main snipers of the RA47, along with Connor C. Black. He is usually seen imbuing his Haki onto his bolts to deal higher damage, especially with most of the Devil Fruit users. Fishing Daniel is an outstanding fisherman because of his victory against many types of dangerous Sea Kings. Once he wields a harpoon, he can throw the harpoon toward the critical points of the creatures and defeating them using 15 to 40 harpoons for each one. Spearmanship/Staff-fighting Daniel is a skillful fighter with his sticks. When he turned his stick into a spear or a trident, he can inflict more damage toward their enemies with his staff-fighting skills. Weapons His main weapon is a long metal stick which can be used as a spear when he attached the bud onto the top of the stick, while the bow and the bolt-action rifle or SMG are his secondary weapons. When fighting with multiple enemies, he is also seen using a submachine gun. However, he rarely uses it, because it is much more ammo-consuming than his sniper rifle is. Miscellanous * If he was real, Daniel's nationality would be Vietnamese. Trivia * Daniel's full name, Daniel Simon Nguyen, is an example of a very common cliché of people-naming of Vietnamese people in US: a Vietnamese-American person would rename himself/herself by adding or replacing his/her first name with a foreign name, as the surname remains unchanged. ** Moreover, Daniel's surname, Nguyen, is the most common surname in Vietnam. * Daniel's birthday, September 2nd, is the Independence Day of Vietnam, which explained why his nationality would be Vietnamese if he was real. * Daniel's rifle is based on the Karabiner 98 kurtz sniper rifle, which is mainly used by German army in World War II. His submachine gun is based on the PPSh-41 with 71-round drum magazine. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:East Blue Characters Category:Revolutionary Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Rankyaku User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Marksman Category:Sniper